<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suite Madame Blue by thenonsenseprophet (ProfessionalCouchPotato)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673393">Suite Madame Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalCouchPotato/pseuds/thenonsenseprophet'>thenonsenseprophet (ProfessionalCouchPotato)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Displaced [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mentions of the Jedi Temple bombing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalCouchPotato/pseuds/thenonsenseprophet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even her reflection is unfamiliar, now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Displaced [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suite Madame Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 7: I lost track of time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A young woman sits overlooking the vastness of space. Her cloak is wrapped snug around her, and her hood is pulled low over her eyes. To the casual bypassers that take note of her at all, it is a reasonable assumption that she dislikes the chill of hyperspace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And perhaps that is true, but for the young woman, her layers are as much a means of anonymity as of warmth. Only her reflection in the transparisteel port of the freighter reveals the diamond pattern that slopes along the bridge of her nose and up the curve of her wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a flashing of lights and an uproar from the ship’s crew, and then the stars in the viewport streak together. The brilliant blue of hyperspace is a welcome distraction from the planet she had just escaped from, and the stars she had known since she was a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barriss Offee is no longer young enough to trust in her own fate; she has been steered wrong to egregiously for that. But neither is she old enough to feel the crushing weight of hopelessness. After all that has happened, and with the wound of her sense of self gaping in her chest, all she can feel is the sense that there is more for her to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only she could find what it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Force around her reflects her state of mind, and the other passengers, mostly roughened spacers or tired shipping employees, have been giving her a wide berth. It’s just as well; the darkness that had plagued her thoughts in the past few months has dissipated with the distance from Coruscant, but this weightless feeling of being untethered is almost worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Securing the transport off-world had been the first and only item on Barriss’s agenda. Now, for what must be the hundredth time since everything went so horribly wrong, Barriss sends a wordless plea into the Force. She doesn’t know what she needs, just that she needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her reflection blinks at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Barriss is sure she imagined it. Then it happens again, and her reflection adopts a complicated expression that she is sure is nothing like the shock on her own face. Jerkily, the reflection raises its hand, bringing it to rest against the flat transparisteel viewport. It looks almost like there is a version of herself sitting amidst the swirling lights of hyperspace, looking in on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entranced, Barriss lays her own hand on the same spot. The reflection looks from her hand to her face, and something softens around her eyes. Its other hand curls loosely in its lap, and it leans forward to bump its forehead against the transparisteel. Barriss gets the most uncanny sense that she is the reflection, not this gently smiling shade, but follows suit all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she is looking into eyes that are simultaneously hers and not, and she isn’t sure how to name each of the emotions she sees shifting in their depths. There is regret, and reproach, and forgiveness, and at least a small measure of the confusion Barriss herself feels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reflection closes its eyes then, and Barriss knows she imagines the brush of comfort against her mind, the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything will be okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Still, it is a pleasant sensation, and she feels her own eyelids growing heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits like that for hours, meditating for the first time in weeks, long after her reflection has become her own once again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and weird.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>